


Sometimes love is between an aging small town mayor and an athletic sports elf

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Milford confesses his undying love for the resident sports elf
Relationships: Sportacus/Milford Meanswell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Sometimes love is between an aging small town mayor and an athletic sports elf

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for writing this

Sportacus landed a string of handsprings right outside of the town hall, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he wiped his palms on his trousers. The kids were off playing soccer in the sports field, and he could hear their laughter from across town. He smiled to himself, knowing they were all safe and having fun, his crystal blessedly silent on his chest. Overhead, the sun sparkled off the metal beams of his airship, and birds tweeted from the nearby trees. But nothing ever stayed peaceful in Lazytown for long.

“Someone’s in trouble!” he said aloud as his crystal bleeped in its casing. He knew this time it was the mayor, and he hopped over the fence surrounding the town hall with ease, flipping through the door and leaping over the divider into the mayor’s office. Pulling a carrot from his backpack, he threw it into the drawer the mayor was about to close directly onto his own finger. The carrot stopped it in its tracks, and Sportacus breathed a sigh of relief. He’d saved him!

“Oh _thank_ you Sportacus,” said the mayor, hurriedly removing his hand from the drawer so there was no more chance of injury.

“You’re welcome Mr Mayor,” Sportacus replied kindly as he picked up the carrot and took a bite before tucking it back into his bag.

“Oh please, call me Milford,” the mayor interrupted, his eyes flicking to where one of Sportacus’ hands rested atop his desk, and Sportacus felt his skin become warm and tingly under his gaze. He swallowed thickly and quickly looked back up again, meeting the mayor- no, _Milford’s_ deep brown eyes. Had they always held that much emotion? The creases beside them, ingrained from years of laughter and joy, gave his face a character that came only with the passage of time, and his soft grey hair framed his face where it remained at the sides of his head. It was a strange realisation for Sportacus that he wanted to reach out and touch it.

“O- okay Milford,” Sportacus stuttered a moment too late, painfully aware of the blush covering his cheeks. “I’ll be here if you need saving again.”

“Sportacus, I’m afraid its too late for that” Milford laughed ruefully, breathing deeply as Sportacus’ eyes widened. “I’ve already fallen,”

“What?” Sportacus frowned, “But you’re still standing up?”

“No, no, let me finish,” Milford’s voice shook as he spoke, and he anxiously tugged at his suit jacket. “What I _meant_ to say is that I’ve already fallen _for you_.” His gaze dropped to the floor, and for a moment, all the air left Sportacus’ lungs.

“You mean-” Sportacus said hesitantly, taking a step forward and reaching out for Milford’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “You… like me?”

“Like? No, Sportacus, I don’t like you,” Milford still hadn’t met his eyes, “I _love_ you, I always have, ever since you arrived here.” Sportacus made to speak, but Milford shook his head. “On that very first day, when you flipped into all our lives, I couldn’t take my eyes off you, with your smile and your kindness and your heart, and the longer you stayed the harder it got for me to pretend I didn’t love you. I can’t pretend anymore.” He blinked as a tear tracked its way down his tanned skin, gasping as Sportacus reached down to wipe it away, cupping Milford’s face in his hand and raising it so they were eye to eye.

“You never need to pretend, Milford,” he whispered as a smile spread across his face, “Not with me.”

“You…?” Milford asked, his eyes wide with hope and glittering with tears. Sportacus nodded.

“Yes, I love you too,” he confessed, asking silently for permission before leaning in close, their foreheads resting together before Milford closed the gap, kissing Sportacus softly, but with all the emotion of a man head over heels in reciprocated love. The rest of the world faded away around them, and Sportacus never wanted to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> owo


End file.
